Becoming Yours
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: The world Rosalie is living in is tearing her apart, she had an eating disorder and sometimes even cuts herself, Emmett has turned to drink to forget his problems, Can they save each other from their lives before they end up killing themselves? Human.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a short prologue but I thought I'd get it out, give you guys an idea of what it's going to be about.**

**I'm probably going to go crazy or fail my exams with 3 stories on the go but hey everyone loves a little craziness, right? :)

* * *

  
**

**Becoming yours:**

**Prologue:**

Rosalie was just your average nineteen year old girl? No she wasn't. She was the daughter of the biggest socialite's in town, the Hale's, they were everything you want to be, rich, beautiful and intelligent. Their daughter Rosalie was their pride and joy. Rosalie, with her supermodel body, beautiful face and gorgeous flowing golden hair, was the only child of the Hale's. She had been brought up to think she was better then everyone else and that she was perfect.

She was their princess and she expects everyone to treat her this way.

When Rosalie Hale goes to university she doesn't think she will be treated any differently, how wrong she was. The girls are bitching about her and the guys just want to get her out of her knickers. This is not the life miss Hale had every experienced and she did not want to start.

Rosalie was already betrothed to a man she had never met, her marriage had been arranged by her parent's when they found out they were expecting her. Rosalie was okay with this, she had grown up around it and accepted it. Although part of her craved to find love, never in a million years did she ever imagine she would find it in the backstreets of a Cambridge bar.

Emmett Cullen, he was most known at his local police station. He wasn't the little angel his parents, Carlisle and Esme had wanted but he was what they had gotten. His younger siblings, Edward and Alice were the perfect children. Emmett was the child who was recently mentioned amongst social gatherings.

Emmett Cullen felt un loved. He felt as if the whole world was out to get him and all he had was himself. He wasn't sure exactly when but at some point it had all gotten too much for him and he had turned to alcohol and drugs, they numbed him so he could no longer feel the hurt.

All Emmett really wanted was to be loved, to have someone love him for who he was, not that he really knew who that was anymore. One night after deciding to ditch the drugs Emmett goes to his favourite bar to drown his sorrows.

Never in a million years did he expect to find a blonde haired beauty there, but she would never be interested in him, would she?

Can Rosalie tame this grizzly bear?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :)**

**Review and let me know what you think or what you would like to happen in the up and coming chapters :D **

**Toodles XO **


	2. Chapter One: Just the way it is

**A/N: I'm feeling rather ill at the moment so your reviews will cheer me up :) **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Just the way it is**

**Rosalie's P.O.V:**

My life sucks.

Eighteen years old and I didn't get a say in my own life.

My friends would say I was lucky, stranger's would say I'm a spoilt brat, my parent's would say I'm an ungrateful mistake.

Rosalie Lillian Hale, most people around know my name they even think they know me, how wrong they are. Nobody knows the true me, not even I do. My whole life has been controlled by my parent's every time I try to make my own decisions they interfere, that's why I started cutting myself and my eating disorder started.

My parent's had my life completely figured out, I was going to marry Royce King in two years time, he was a complete prick, I would study law at university and eventually take over my parent's solicitor's company. I didn't agree with any of this, my true love was photography and fashion but my parent's argued that it wasn't a real career, they also wouldn't budge on me marrying King.

I had known Royce king all of my life, unfortunately. He had spent the earlier part of our childhood's bullying me but as I got older the bullying got worse. When he broke my wrist I told my parent's but they didn't believe me, in their eyes Royce was a god, not only had Royce been physically hurting me he had also been sexually abusing me, not that my parent's would believe me.

"Rosalie, we're going to be late!" My mother called up to me. I didn't care if we were going to be late, I didn't want to go out for a stupid family dinner anyway, I'd only end up throwing it back up. I had made a conscious decision to beat my eating disorder but I had failed, it was the only part of my life I had any control over and I couldn't give that up, not now not ever.

I took one last quick look in my floor length mirror, I was wearing a long purple ball gown, no doubt it cost more then a normal persons car. I should have been happy and felt privileged for the life I lead but I would give it all up just to have some say in my own life. I was beautiful and had a great figure but it wasn't enough, I wanted a family that loved me and wanted the best for me not what they wanted. I pulled on my long sleeve bolero, tugging the sleeves over my scared arms. I was in no way proud of the cuts on my arms but it was my way of dealing with all the pain I was suffering from.

"Rosalie!" My father called, he sounded really pissed.

I quickly grabbed my diamante clutch bag and went downstairs to join my parents.

My parent's stood at the bottom of the stairs both staring at me with angry expression's, my father was wearing, what must have been a very expensive, suit his face was full of wrinkle's and his grey head was slowly balding, My mother stood next to him wearing a ball gown similar to mine but hers was emerald green, her face was stiff with botox and her dyed blonde hair was twisted into the nape of her neck. I followed my parents out to our chauffeured Bentley, why did we even need a chauffer?

After a very awkward fifteen minute drive, which was filled with small talk, we pulled up outside the ridiculously expensive five star hotel. The food was divine, not that I cared considering I would be throwing it all up by the end of the night. I followed my parents into the restaurant putting on a false smile for the odd paparazzi that were lurking in the dark, we were the members of the social elite everyone wanted to be our friends. We were shown straight to our table and received top service.

I decided to spoil myself and order the salmon with sauté potatoes, it looked delicious and I wasn't worried about how many calories were in it.

"We need to talk." My father announced, pulling my attention away from my menu.

"We do?" I asked, confused. We never talked, even after the death of my younger brother we didn't talk, we all just shut off to each other and dealt with it in our own way.

"Yes, we do." My mother said, turning to look at me.

Shit, they were both looking at me.

What now? Hell, if they even think about suggesting I have peach bridesmaid dresses.

"Your mother and I have talked with Royce's parents and we've all decided on a date for your wedding, March 5th, exactly nine months today." My father announced, staring me right in the eyes.

Nine months. I had nine months left of my life until I was married to the controlling bully Royce, I was jumping for joy.

I didn't bother to say anything to my father's announcement I just nodded my head and turned back to my menu.

The rest of the meal consisted of my mother telling me how she was going to plan my wedding and what my dress would look like, I didn't want any of this. I just wanted someone to love me and let me do my own thing, money and social status meant nothing to me. From what my mother was saying my dress would look hideous and there was no way I was wearing a short sleeved dress, my parents didn't know about the scars on my arms and I planned to keep it that way, I hadn't cut myself for a few month now and I was really proud of myself.

My father had remained silent during the dinner, he never did take any interest in mine or my mother's life, he just supplied us with money while we supplied him with social status. My parents were never in love, they like me had an arranged marriage but unlike me they were happy about it. I sometimes wonder if things would have been different if my younger brother, Harry, hadn't died, maybe then all the pressure would have been taken off of me.

When my father requested the bill I saw It as my chance to slink off to the bathroom. During the whole hour we'd been here I had managed to eat a three course meal, stuffing it down to the horrified expression of my mother, she hadn't dared to correct me because of all the people surrounding us but I had no doubt as soon as we got home and we were away from the staff she would lecture me on etiquette. I locked the bathroom door behind me, being a posh restaurant there were many bathroom's which were cut off from each other, it was very convenient.

I proceeded to throw up my nights meal, it had contained too many calories anyway. If I got fat my mother would put me on some sort of controlled diet, this was the easiest way. When I was finished I grabbed my travel sized toothbrush and toothpaste from my clutch bag and brushed my teeth. This was a routine I was very much acquainted with, every time I went out to eat or we were round friends I would always find a way to sneak out and empty my stomach. I knew it was wrong but it was the only part of my life I could control and if I even put on a pound my mother would instantly put me on a diet and force me into extra training sessions with my personal trainer.

As I had expected the minute I had closed my bedroom door behind me my mother's timid knock was sounding throughout my bedroom, I was not fooled by her knock.

"What?" I asked, swinging my door open. My mother's face instantly went the colour of beetroot, she couldn't frown.

"Don't you what me you ungrateful bitch." My mother spat back at me, walking past me and into my bedroom. I turned round to see her standing by the side of my mirrored vanity table.

"Did you want something?" I asked, feeling wiped out from the nights events.

"Yes, I have talked with your father and we both feel it is in your best interests to take a couple of months off of university to go and stay with your cousin in New York." My mother said, sitting down on my stool. I had to stop myself from laughing when she delicately crossed her ankles.

I had only met my cousin in New York once but she had seemed pretty cool, maybe it would be my chance to live a little before I got forced into this marriage with Royce. Things couldn't get any worse anyway, New York it was.

"Okay, I'll go." I said, feeling my mood lift at the thought of escaping my mother's controlling gaze.

"You didn't have a choice anyway, you're going. Your flight leaves at 10am tomorrow." My mother said standing up and letting herself out of my room.

I stood staring at the stool which a minute ago had been occupied by my bitch of a mother. I was actually going to New York, I was getting away from my parents for two whole months. I felt like squealing or jumping up and down but in the end I resulted to packing, it was going to take ma while considering my walk in wardrobe was the size of a normal person's bedroom.

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V:**

The sun was killing my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes shading them with my hands, what was the point of curtains which let in the sun?

I slowly rolled out of bed, holding my head which was now pounding, I pulled the blinds down and turned back round to face my bed. I was up now there wasn't really much point in me going back to sleep. I glanced down at what I was wearing, tracksuit bottoms, I had been wearing them for the past few days. My vision started to blur as I tried to piece together what had happened last night, from what I could remember I had somehow dragged myself to bed after two pizzas and god knows how much alcohol.

I staggered out of my bedroom, careful not to trip on any of the clothes, empty food cartons or cans. There was only one thing that was going to make me feel better and I was going to have it. I made my way across the piles of trash to my kitchen. The kitchen was no better then the rest of my flat, you could barely see the floor and I was sure that was mould growing in the corner. I swung open the refrigerator door and grabbed a can of beer, sighing to myself as I took the first sip.

An hour later I was laying on my sofa watching the baseball and drinking my third can of beer, my headache was slowly ebbing away and I was beginning to feel that familiar utopia I got whenever I drank. I was soon pulled away from my happy little bubble by the sound of a knocking on my front door. There was no way I was answering that. Whoever it was could just bugger off, I had better things to do then to listen to preachers or give money to charities.

Ten minutes later the knocking hadn't stopped. It was actually rather pissing me off now. I slammed my can down on the coffee table and rolled lazily off of the sofa, whoever it was they were going to get a piece of my mind, bloody knocking on my door at one in the afternoon.

I cursed to myself as I stepped on a can, I should really start wearing slippers. I was hopping on one foot by the time I got to the front door, I didn't bother looking through the peek hole I just yanked the door open ready to hurl abuse at whoever it was.

"Morning!" The cheery voice of my younger brother came. God I really did hate him, not only because he always seemed happy but also because he was our parent's favourite. I never did like suck ups.

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped, holding my foot in one hand still hopping about.

"I just came to visit my favourite older brother." Edward said, barging past me and into my flat. Bloody cheek.

I followed my brother into my flat and sat down next to him on the sofa, he looked happy and healthy, it was alright for some.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking a swig from my can.

"Mum and dad asked me to come round and see how you are."

"Well you can go home and tell them I'm just peachy."

"Emmett, it's obvious you're not okay. Are you still taking drugs?"

God, why did I ever leave that cocaine lying around when Edward came over? He had immediately told our parents about It. I had given it up, I'd been clean of it now for a whole week, I had my alcohol I didn't need drugs anymore.

"No, I'm not." I slurred, cringing slightly at the sound of my own drunk voice.

"Your flats a tip." Edward pointed out, staring around the room.

"Thank you for telling me, I hadn't noticed." I sarcastically shot back.

Stupid, smug, intelligent younger brother with god knows how many PhD's. Well actually he didn't have any, nineteen was too young.

"Come on Emmett, what are you going to do? You're twenty two years old with no job and living in a dump!"

I just knew this was coming, every time one of my family decide to visit me I get the whole lecture about how I'm wasting my life. Well news flash, I enjoy my life. Yes I enjoy getting shit faced every night and just throwing my pizza boxes on the floor when I'm done with them.

"Well I plan on living the rest of my life like this."

"Your wasting your college fund, plus your college fund won't last you forever. What happens when you run out of money?"

I hadn't quite planned for that yet.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Look Emmett, a friend of mine owns a bar, I'm sure he'd give you a job you just have to sober up a bit."

Hmm, A job in a bar. I could make some money and possibly get a discount on alcohol. Hell I might even earn enough to pay for some company, it's not like there aren't any women out in New York who wouldn't like to spend the night with me for a good price. A job wasn't sounding like such a bad idea.

"Okay, talk to him about it."

"I already have, you start tomorrow night at six, it's the one just around the corner from you where we went for my eighteenth." Edward said, getting up and walking over to the door. I got up and followed him.

"We want what's best for you Em." Edward said before closing the door.

I walked back into my living room and picked up my can but for some reason I didn't feel like it anymore. I looked around at my flat, Edward was right it did look like a tip. I had to do something with my life, I was wasting it away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D **

**Review? **

**Toodles XO**


	3. Chapter Two: Hello New York

**Chapter Two:**

**Hello New York**

**Rosalie's P.O.V:**

I was sat on the plane, first class of course, wondering what lay ahead of me. I don't remember my cousin, Alice, very well so I have no idea what kind of situation I'm walking in to but Alice is only three years older then me, she can't order me around a lot, can she? I was just so thankful to be away from my old life, my parents and of course Royce. This was my chance to get away from them all and live my life the way I want to live it, not how they think I should. I would miss my home but that was all, there was nothing else back in England that I would miss. It was a sad revelation for me, the fact that I wouldn't miss anyone during my two month holiday and the fact that no one would miss me. Not even Royce would miss me and he was my future husband, no doubt he was with another woman right now. I wasn't jealous, how could I be jealous over someone I hate? I was glad when Royce was having an affair because it meant he'd pay less attention to me and I would get a break from the abuse and continuous rapes. "Would you like anything to eat dear?" An elderly air hostess asked me, I smiled to myself at her motherly tone my own mother had never used it with me."No thank you." I said, not wanting to have to dash to the toilets to throw it all up again, I just didn't have the energy in me to do it."It's a long flight dear, you should eat something." The flight attendant replied. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from shouting at the woman, I had to remind myself that she was only being kind. "I feel sick so I'm not really hungry." I replied, smiling sweetly up at the woman."Okay dear, just call me if you change your mind." "Thank you." I said and relaxed back into my seat. The woman had been kind and thoughtful, something I don't often come across in my life. I wanted it so much but I knew I would never get it. Everyone around me only cared about themselves therefore I had to be a heartless bitch, it was an act I had now perfected.

I dragged my four suit cases off of the conveyor belt and somehow lifted them up onto the luggage trolley, I was not happy. In first class there should not be allowed any children, especially ones who like to pour coffee all over your white shirt. God I hate kids. When I had eventually balanced all of my bags on the trolley and finished my mental rant about kids on planes, I walked out of the terminal expecting my cousin or her chauffeur to be there holding a sign with my name on it. That didn't happen.

Great just great, this cousin of mine has now left me in a strange airport with no directions. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, which proved to be quite an effort due to my very tight fitting jeans.

I scrolled down my list of contacts and eventually came across my cousin Alice's number, I rang it. "Hello?" Came a breathless voice.

"Hi, it's Rosalie, I'm at the airport." I said.

"Uhmm well I'm kind of in the middle of something, Jasper stop!" She gasped out in between giggles. Great, she was having sex.

"Oh, well ermm maybe you could give me directions?"

"The place is kind of hard to find, what if you stay the night at a hotel and then I'll come get you tomorrow. You could spend the time exploring the city."

There was no way I was sleeping in any bed at hers without visibly seeing her change the sheets.

"Okay." I agreed, liking the idea of having some freedom.

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow bye."

She had put the phone down before I could even say goodbye.

I pushed my trolley out to the front of the airport to hail a taxi, it was dark outside by now and the lights surrounding me looked amazing. I eventually hailed a taxi and climbed inside while the driver packed my suitcases into the car, it took a lot of effort.

"Where to?" The driver asked, turning round to face me. I thought for a moment, I didn't actually know anywhere in New York.

"Take me to the real New York." I said, hoping he'd interoperate that as somewhere interesting but not too touristy.

He looked me up and down, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Will do, miss." He said, smirking to himself and turning back to face the front. That smirk had made me feel uneasy.

I looked out of my window at the passing streets, to my complete dismay the streets were getting darker and grungier looking. This was not where I wanted to go but I kept my mouth shut and just sat back in the seat, for once I didn't have to worry about being given orders as what to do.

"Here you go." The taxi driver said pulling up outside what looked to be a bar but it wasn't like any bar I'd ever set foot in. The outside was just brick, there were no windows and above the doorway was a bright green flashing neon light spelling out the pub's name, which was 'Drink 4 U', how very original.

"I don't want to go here." I said, using my posh do what I say voice.

"Well I'm not taking you anywhere else so if you could get out please." He replied, turning to stare at me. I sat there for a minute trying to decide what to do, in the end I decided the bar would probably be a safer option then staying in this car with this man.

I stepped out of the car, wobbling slightly on my six inch Jimmy Choos, so not a good idea to travel in. The pavement was dirty, it was covered in chewing gum and there were dark wet patches that I didn't even want to think about what they were. I grabbed my purse and started sorting out the money to pay the taxi driver but before I could count the correct money he had driven off. I stood there staring wide eyed after the car, all my luggage was in there, all of it. I felt the tears beginning to pour down my cheeks, great now my make up was ruined too, could this day get any worse?

I weighed up my options and decided to enter the grungy depths of the pub, what was the worst that could happen? I was already lost in a big city with no clothes, make up, shoes. Everything that had ever meant anything to me was now lost. I pushed open the heavy door to the pub and I was hit with quite a shock, it was almost empty. The inside was just as grungy as the outside but it also had a sort of homely feel to it, I glanced around at the occupants. There were a couple on the dance floor, doing things that should only be done in the privacy of their houses, there was a man who looked half conscious propped up against the bar, aside from that there was one other person. The other guy was very hot, his body was carefully sculpted into a muscular build which oozed strength, his face was handsome and held lots of depths, he looked fierce and strong but at the same time there was a vulnerable edge to him. I walked over to the guy, I wanted to find out more about him.

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V: **

Bloody alarm clock. I threw the thing across the room and slowly sat up, running a hand through my short black hair. It was midday, I hadn't been awake this early for a while now, usually I would still be unconscious from the amount I had previously had to drink but today was different, today I was starting my new job so I had to be on my best behaviour. By best behaviour I mean sober. I stood up and stretched, I was feeling in a good mood today, I had forgotten how it felt to be sober.

I made my way into the kitchen, disgusted at the sight that lay ahead of me. The whole place was a complete dump, there were empty pizza cartons and empty beers cans strewn across the rooms. The fridge was the worst, I opened it up to find milk, which was severely out of date, cheese with a fury layer of mould and about twenty four cans of beer. I really had to go food shopping.

I decided to jump in the shower and then go food shopping.

While walking to the local shop I started thinking about how different my mind set was today, I had changed dramatically from the previous day. I think I had finally realised what a shit place I was in but it was going to be hard. I had had an addiction to alcohol and getting over it wouldn't be easy, I was in for a rough few weeks, so I may as well make the most of today while I'm feeling good. I grabbed all the food I was most likely to need and carried it back to the flat, it was a good job I spent a lot of time at the gym.

After putting away all of the groceries I undid each can of beer and poured each ones contents down the sink, it was a long job but worth it. Temptation was now out of reach. I decided to pick up some of the rubbish in my flat, it was looking like a right dump. If I was going to pull a girl and bring her back here for a night of wild sex I wanted the place looking decent.

The tidying up took a lot longer then I had expected but I had discovered the true colour of my carpet which had amazed me for a few minutes. I really needed to get out more often. When I was finally finished being the domestic god, I decided it was time to get ready for work so I changed into my black skinny jeans and my tight black T-shirt which subtly showed off my muscles.

I didn't bother to look in the mirror before I left, I knew I looked good. I walked to the bar, it was only a five minute walk away. It was a run down sort of place but on the inside it had a homely feeling which was kind of nice. When I walked in there was a guy standing behind the bar, he looked only a few years older then me, other then that there was just a man sat at the bar knocking back shots of vodka. I envied the man; he was able to knock back drink after drink without having to worry about the consequences. But I did not envy him the headache he would be having when he woke up.

"Cullen?" The guy asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yupp that's me." I said, offering my hand, he took it and shook hands with me.

"You ever worked in a bar?"

"In England."

"Great, see you then. Your shift ends at ten tonight."

I took the stool behind the bar and just stared at the wall, the music was thumping through me.

The night passed without much happening, I served many drinks to the few people who were here. It was around eight when the door opened and in walked a woman who actually looked like a goddess although in reality she was probably a spoilt bitch. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and ended at the curve of her waist, her body was shown off to it's best in tight fitting jeans, a tight white tank top and very high heels, it was a miracle she could actually totter about in them. She made her way over to the bar and I stood up, my eyes not leaving her once. Her eyes were slightly swollen and from the streaky marks down her cheeks I had guessed she had been crying. I bet she looked heartbreakingly beautiful when she cried. I shook my head trying to regain control of my mind and body, certain parts of me below the waist band were having a party.

"Can I help you?" I asked as she careful sat on one of the bar stools.

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of lost and the taxi driver had just taken off with all my luggage." She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Her voice was like honey and I was right, she was heartbreakingly beautiful when she cried.

"Here have this." I said, pouring her a double shot of vodka, she looked like she was desperately in need of it. She downed it in one and winced after, her face looked so adorable when she scrunched it up like that!

"Thanks. Could I get another and have one for yourself." She handed me over the correct money and I poured us both a double shot, this one wouldn't hurt me.

By the time my shift ended and my replacement had arrived the girl, whose name I had found out was Rosalie, was rather drunk and I myself was beginning to feel a little tipsy.

"Do you live near here?" She asked, fluttering her eye lids up at me.

"Yeah just around the corner."

"Good, lets grab a bottle of vodka and go back to yours."

I knew I should refuse but it wouldn't be right to leave a pretty girl like her alone in the city while drunk, so I agreed.

We spent the walk back to my flat both taking turns to take a swig from the bottle of vodka, by the time we got to my building I was beginning to feel rather drunk. Rosalie was now stumbling as she walked and her words were beginning to sound extremely slurred. For the whole twenty four hours I had been sober I had missed the feeling, where nothing mattered and all your problems were just numbed. Before Rosalie had gotten so drunk she had told me she was here to get away from her family back in England but that was all I knew.

I eventually found my keys after digging through all of my pockets, Rosalie had just stood there laughing her ass off at me. I was already in love with her laugh, it was the softest most beautiful thing I had ever heard aside from her voice of course. I let Rosalie walk in in front of me and followed her in. I was not ready for what she then did.

The minute I had shut the door behind me Rosalie smashed her lips against mine and backed me up against the door. Some part of me was screaming saying this was so wrong and we would both regret it in the morning but I was too drunk to care. My hands went to her arse and cupped them, as her own hands started travelling up my T-shirt, her soft hands running over my chest. I lifted Rose up and wrapped her legs securely round my waist, she began grinding her hips against mine, that was when I lost all control I had ever had.

I walked us into my bed room and almost threw Rose down on the bed, I had no patience left. This girl knew just what buttons to press and oh god she was pressing them. I quickly rid myself of all clothing while Rose lay on the bed, watching me with lust filled eyes. When I was finally down to just my boxers she reached forward and yanked them off of me, so I was standing there in front of her complete naked. I heard her breath hitch as she took in the sight of me, I smirked to myself and reached forward to pull off her top.

I licked my licks at the sight of naked Rose, laying on my bed lust filling her eyes.

"Emmett!" She impatiently moaned reaching forward and pulling me down on top of her. This was going to be the best drunken sex I had ever had, I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Please please please review :D **

** Toodles XO **


	4. Chapter Three: The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! **

**I have a feeling my college work is about to pile up on me so bare with me if I don't update for a while, I'll try my best. I've just taken on two new classes so I'll have to see how much work is involved in them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**The morning after**

**Rosalie's P.O.V:**

Waking up was not fun. Not fun at all.

I slowly took in my surroundings trying to ignore the pounding in my head and the churning in my stomach, I was not at home in my bedroom that was for sure. This bed room was dark and had mould growing in one corner of the ceiling. I suddenly became aware of a body pressed against my own. Shit.

I turned round slightly so I could see my new buddy.

There lying next to me in all of his naked glory was a very hot looking guy. Looking at his face and the toned muscles of his chest brought back foggy memories from last night, I remembered meeting him in a pub. Oh my god wait, I'm in New York?

How the hell could I have forgotten that?

Then again the guy next to me looked like he could make me forget my name let alone what country I'm in.

I remembered Alice abandoning me at the airport and the taxi ride and then when that stupid taxi driver stole my luggage. Now I have nothing to wear and most of my make up has gone.

I felt so ill, I was sure that if I stood up I would immediately throw up or faint, maybe even both. I wondered what I should do, maybe I should just sneak out? No, I didn't even know where I was and from what I can remember the streets around here are pretty dodgy. I wanted to stay and talk to this guy but I knew there was no point, I was a spoilt bitch, I knew that and excepted it but for the first time in my life I really wanted to be a down to earth humble person, I wanted to be on his level. I didn't think like my parents, I didn't think I was better then anyone, we were all the same and everyone deserved a chance.

I may look like a shallow, cold hearted, stuck up bitch and I may even act like that sometimes but deep down, the real me, personality and kindness meant a lot to me. I briefly wondered what this guys personality was like but I soon gave up, there was no point day dreaming. He was probably some idiot who enjoyed going out and getting drunk and bringing random women back to his place, god knows how I had fallen for his charms last night.

I so wished I could remember last night though, even if I had been drunk and this had been a one night stand it was still my first time having sex that I wasn't forced into or raped. It was special to me, even though he would probably just forget about it. I was getting bored of calling the muscular god, laying next to me, _him_ so I decided it was about time to wake him up. I contemplated for a moment about how to wake him up, part of me wanted to be seductive and wake him up by straddling him but I didn't have it in me to do that so I decided poking him would probably be the best option.

I leaned over, taking a deep breath to calm my churning stomach. I decided to poke the guy in his arm, plus I wanted a cheeky feel of his bicep. He was in good shape, his arm was like steel when I prodded it and the muscle was extremely pronounced. The second my skin made contact with his, his eyes shot open. He blearily stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, obviously trying to figure out what the hell had happened, I didn't blame him.

What did surprise me was when he suddenly shot up.

"Shit." He said, holding his head in his hands and glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. Great just great, I should have known a guy like him would never get involved with a girl like me. He was probably one of those guys who made fun of the rich girl and mugged her for all of her money.

I gathered the sheet tighter around my naked body, now feeling extremely self conscious. The guy still had his head in his hands chanting shit over and over, it was not doing much for my confidence that was for sure. I could see more of the guys body the way he was sitting up and from the where I was I could see the toned muscles on his chest and the evident six pack.

God, I had good taste while I was drunk.

Clearly he didn't share the same view as I did, he was no doubt going through speeches in my head about how he could get rid of me.

I decided it was probably best if I just left, so I carefully wound the top sheet around myself leaving the guy with the duvet still covering his best parts, which I was yet to get a glimpse of. I slowly got out of bed, wondering where all my clothes were.

"Where are you going?" The guy asked, lifting his head up from his hands. His eyes were just so gorgeous, they were big and brown and they looked like they held so much pain and sorrow.

"I'm trying to find my clothes then I'll leave you." I stated, turning back to my clothes hunt.

"Oh, you're just going to leave, you're not going to stick around for breakfast?" He asked, his eyes clouding over with confusion.

"Well since you just spent the last few minutes chanting 'shit', I guessed you wanted me to leave." I said, feeling a jolt run down my spine as my eyes met his.

"That wasn't about you. I had promised myself I wouldn't drink anymore and well I guess I kind of broke that promise last night."

I smiled slightly, the guy actually sounded pretty sweet considering he looked like a macho wrestler. I Wondered what he was thinking as he took in the sight of me, my hair must have been a complete bush, my make up would be smudged and I was standing in just his bed sheet. I'd hate to know what he must think of me.

"So, you wanna stay for breakfast?" He asked, looking hopefully up at me.

"Sure, I have nowhere else I need to be." I said, smiling widely at him.

"Good, I'm Emmett and you're English." He said, smiling widely back at me.

I liked this guy.

"I'm Rosalie and you sound English." I said, picking up on the slight English accent he had.

"I bloody well should, I was born there and lived there until I was Fifteen."

"How comes you left England?"

"You know as much as I would like to continue this conversation I would rather wait until I've had lots of painkillers, a fry up oh and preferably dressed."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind the clothes and the pain killers." I said, hoping he'd pick up on the fact I didn't want a fry up. Did he had any idea how many calories were in a fry up?

"Do you want to borrow a T-shirt and I'll throw your clothes into the wash?" Emmett asked, standing up with the duvet wrapped firmly around his waist, oh god how much I wanted it to just drop!

"Uhm, yes please." I said, remembering I had lost all my luggage. I watched his back as he walked over to the chest of drawers, the way the muscles in his back were moving was making me drool.

"Here, the bathrooms the next door down the hall. " He said tossing me a T-shirt.

"Thanks." I whispered, shuffling out of the bedroom.

I half hopped, half ran to the bathroom, as soon as I reached it I locked the door behind me. It was nice to finally have a minute to think. I glanced at myself in the mirror, I looked a mess, my hair was completely mad and my make up was all smudged. I decided a quick shower was in need.

The bathroom seemed to be the cleanest part of the flat, thank god. The room was small with a black toilet, sink, bath tub and a shower cubicle.

The shower was like heaven, my nausea was beginning to subside but my head was still pounding.

I slipped the large T-shirt over my head and inhaled, it smelt just like Emmett. Oh yum. The t-shirt fell to just above my knee so I wasn't too self conscious about it, I just wished I had a spare pair of knickers, from now on I shall carry a spare pair in my bag wherever I go. I glanced at the sink and spotted a bottle of mouth wash, yes! I quickly rinsed my mouth out with it and glanced in the mirror. I guess I looked good enough to face the victim of my one night stand.

I quietly stepped out of the bathroom and followed the sound of cursing and the smell of bacon. There standing in just a pair of jogging bottoms stood Emmett, frying bacon while swearing to himself. I had to laugh at the sight of this huge muscular guy standing in the kitchen frying bacon.

"What?" He asked, spinning round to face me, spatula in one hand.

That was it, I just couldn't stop the laughter from escaping me, despite my head protesting. His expression just turned into a look of faux annoyance.

"I'm sorry." I Said, gasping for breath and clutching my head in my hands.

"What's so funny?" He asked again, shaking the spatula at me.

"You standing there frying bacon and shaking your spatula at me."

"You obviously didn't mind me shaking my spatula at you last night!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Shut up." I said eventually, I had so witty come back.

"Here have some pain killers." He said, handing me a couple of tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said, after quickly swallowing the tablets.

"You're welcome. How do you like your eggs?" He asked, making a big point of holding his spatula.

I did not want a fry up but I felt bad for refusing it considering he'd gone to all the effort. In the end I decided I was best to eat it and then just throw it up and blame it on the alcohol.

"Fried please." I said, sitting down at the small wooden table in the corner of the kitchen. I was quite content watching Emmett standing there at the cooker making our breakfast and to be honest his butt looked pretty good in those trousers.

"Here you go." Emmett said, placing a plate down in front of me. I stared down at the plate with a look of shock across my face, my stomach was already churning. The plate held two slices of bacon, two eggs, beans _and _a slice of fried bread. Did he really think I could eat all of this? Did I look the size of a freaking house? Jesus.

"You don't have to eat it all." Emmett said, smirking at my expression.

"Good, there's no way I could finish all of this."

"Honestly you woman worry about your weight too much! Just enjoy food."

Ahh, if only he knew the truth about my eating.

"It's not just about that it's also that I just can't physically fit all of that in my stomach with a hangover."

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess I can hold my alcohol better then you can."

"Yeah, I don't really drink much."

"Good for you, it just messes up your life."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I was alcohol free until last night." He said, staring down at his plate.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, you didn't pin me down and force me to drink it although I do vaguely remember you pinning me down at some point."

"Whatever, I bet you pinned me down and threatened me to sleep with you."

"You don't remember much of last night then?"

"No, why?"

"You came on to me."

Oh like hell, he was totally lying.

"I didn't!" I cried, blushing.

"Oh but you did, you would have had me against the back of the front door if I hadn't dragged you into the bedroom."

"Shut up." I mumbled, staring down at my plate. Something about Emmett's expression told me he was telling the truth.

"Sorry."

We both finished our breakfasts in silence and avoiding eye contact with each other. Emmett must have known how embarrassed I was feeling because he didn't mention another word on the matter he just quietly cleared away our plates while I debated how I was going to bring my breakfast back up, I decided now was the perfect moment.

"Oh god, I feel sick." I groaned, rubbing my stomach.

"Sorry, I thought the fry up would help, it usually helps me." He said, walking over to the table and sitting down in front of me.

"I'm gonna be sick." I said, jumping up from my chair and clamping a hand over my mouth.

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V: **

I ran after Rosalie as she ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. I knelt down next to her and held her hair back while she threw up the perfectly good breakfast I had just made. I felt so guilty now, I had given her that fry up and it was obviously the last thing she needed.

"You don't have to do this." She gasped out, her voice sounded weak and her whole body was beginning to shake. I had only known this girl for few hours, the rest I was just too drunk to remember but already I liked her, she seemed like my kind of girl. She seemed kind and caring and yet she was gorgeous, she was completely different to any other girl I had been with.

"Just relax, I'm not going anywhere." I said, gently rubbing her back. She sat down with her back resting against my chest and I wrapped my arm's around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, when she finally stopped shaking.

"Better, thank you." She whispered, her voice was so quiet and soft it made me want to just cocoon her within my arms and never let her go.

"Good, I'm sorry about the fry up."

"It's not your fault."

"It is, anyway lets not argue about that. Do you want to brush your teeth, I think I have a spare toothbrush somewhere."

"Yes, please."

I Stood up and rooted around my bathroom cabinets searching for the pack of toothbrushes I had bought a few weeks ago. When I found it I silently handed her the toothbrush and tooth paste and went to cleaning the toilet while she brushed her teeth.

This girl was having a great effect on me, the whole time I had been with her I had not once thought about alcohol, well apart from last night obviously but even after that slip up I didn't want to drink anymore, I wanted to get to know Rosalie more.

"Thanks." Rosalie said handing me the toothpaste and toothbrush.

"No problem. Do you have anywhere you need to be today?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Not really, I'm here to stay with my cousin but she was too busy last night to pick me up, she said she'd call me today and come get me." She said, her voice sounding a little bit stronger.

"Well I'm not working today so we could just chill out? Unless you want to get as far away as possible from me." I knew I was sounding like a complete idiot but this girl was having a major effect on me.

"I'd like that, do you have any chick flicks?" she asked with a sly smile across her beautiful, flawless face.

"No. Have you ever seen run fat boy run?" I asked.

"No, is it good?" She asked, leaning against the bathroom counter to help herself stand up.

"Yes, I think you'll appreciate the spatula in it." I said, laughing to myself.

I wound my arm around Rosalie's waist and helped her walk back into the living room, she protested at first but it quickly became evident that she couldn't stand up on her own let alone walk. She really was a fragile little thing. I helped her sit down on my sofa and went to find the DVD, I also grabbed us the duvet.

"So how comes you moved to England?" She asked, as I walked back into the room, I handed her the duvet while I Walked over to the television and sorted out the DVD player.

"My father moved here for his job." I said, sitting down next to her and pulling the duvet over both of us.

"That must of sucked." She whispered, snuggling up beside me, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and smiled to myself. It had been a long while since I had felt this happy.

"What are your family like?" I asked Rosalie, while playing with a strand of her hair. We had been watching the film in silence so far but I really wanted to know more about her and her life.

"Shit heads." She replied, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, right." I said, not knowing where to go after that reply.

"My mother and father are only worried about themselves and their money. They think too much about their image and how we, as a family, appear to everyone else." She explained, her eyes looked so sad as she explained to me what her family were like. "And well, they're forcing me into an arranged marriage."

I think my jaw actually dropped as she said that. Here I was thinking she could have any guy in the world and yet she was already engaged, god I knew just how to pick them. Something in her voice told me she didn't want to marry this guy.

"You don't want to marry him?" I asked, shocked at how fierce my voice sounded.

"No, he's a prick." She said, tears filling her beautiful bright eyes.

"Then don't marry him." I said. She looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My parent's wouldn't let me pull out."

"Then don't go home, stay here. I need a new flat mate." I was surprised at myself for being that forward. Had I really just invited my one night stand to move in?

"I'd love to but I don't think I could."

"You shouldn't marry him if you don't love him." Even I was shocked at how corny I sounded.

"You're right, I 'm going to talk to my parents about it when I get home they just all scare me. Maybe you should come with me and hold my hand." Rosalie looked shocked at what she had just said. I laughed and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Do you have to go to your cousins?" I asked as the film finished.

"I'm not sure, my parent's might be checking up on me."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen.""Then you're legally old enough to make your own decisions."

"Yeah, you know what I feel like living a little."

"Good, stay with me? I'll take the sofa."

"You don't have to take the sofa, I don't really think us just _sleeping _together will make any difference after last night."

"Good."

"How old are you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Twenty Two." I replied, watching her face to see If she was surprised. She wasn't.

"Are my clothes washed?" Rosalie asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah and dried." I replied, wondering why she wanted them. I quite liked just sitting here knowing all she was wearing was my T-shirt.

"Good, go get ready." She said standing up and walking over to the bedroom.

"Why?"

"We're going shopping, I lost all my luggage so I need clothes and I better do it before my parents figure out I'm not with my cousin and cut off my credit card. Come on, I'll even treat you to dinner."

No way was she paying for dinner. It wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Okay, under one condition." I Said, standing up and handing her, her pile of clothes.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I'm paying for dinner."

"We'll argue about it there." She said and turned around to walk out of the room.

I'm not going to lie, I totally checked out her ass as she walked out of the room. Her body was beautiful but she was too skinny, if she was staying with me then I would be feeding her at every possible occasion. I just hoped she wouldn't realise how hooked I had been on alcohol, I had to get over this without her suspecting anything and she could never find out about my history of drugs.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :'D**

**Run fat boy run is the best film ever! I love the spatula bit but if you haven't seen the film you won't get the joke :(  
**

**Review please? **

**I do a little happy dance when I get a new review, just be thankful none of you have to see the happy dance :D **

**Plus reviews motivate me to write faster ;)  
**

**Toodles **

**XO**


End file.
